


A Baby Shower

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 5 Spoilers, baby shower shenanigans, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke's citizens throw Belle a baby shower. Clashing themes, name games, and surprise guests ensue. Set seven months after the events of 5x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby Shower

 

            When Granny Lucas had called Belle to tell her there was an emergency, she was expecting it to be like the last “emergency” the diner had claimed - a leftover apple pie that Granny insisted on boxing up for Belle to take home. In a way, she was thankful for the older woman’s watchful eye, but she was wary of leaving the library too long. Since the mysterious departure of the town’s “heroes”, something had shifted in Storybrooke. Belle begun to cling to very strict schedules for herself. It was the only way she could get by without going insane.

            As she walked from the library to the diner, keeping her pace slow, Belle pulled her phone from her oversized bag. After Rumple had departed along with half the other people she was supposedly friends with, Belle had seen to it that the town’s computers and communications were all up to date. Wherever Rumple was, he had no signal (or he just didn’t want to talk to her). She’d only called a few dozen times before giving up, but there was no reason anyone else in the town should be isolated due to old technology from help or a friend to talk to when necessary. The iPhone wasn’t her favorite device, but she’d managed to figure out texting, the calendar app, the camera, and Facebook. Luckily enough for her, Rumple’s bank accounts seemed to have an infinite reserve of money. She didn’t feel bad about taking it, figuring what's his was hers, and he wasn’t around to spend it, anyway.

            On her calender today had been to check the new shipments of children’s books - done. Tomorrow, lunch with Merida and then they’d go to her doctor’s appointment together. Her friends had really been very lovely since she’d announced her pregnancy - not really announced, so much as whisper-yelled to Granny after throwing up her third breakfast in one week. Someone always went with her to her doctor’s appointments, normally Merida, Ariel, or sometimes Granny herself. They provided a hand to hold, a friendly embrace, an encouraging word when the tears filled her eyes both times she saw her baby on the ultrasound screen.

            If they were from sadness or joy, she wasn’t sure. She already loved her baby more than life itself, but hated that it’s father wouldn’t be there to raise it. Though something in her still tugged at her heart and whispered that he was alive, Belle just wasn’t confident enough to believe the father of her child was still on Earth. After they’d reconciled, he’d slipped out of bed, and when she’d woken up in the late afternoon, she found him pacing the kitchen floor.

            When she had questioned if something was wrong, he seemed startled. Rumple took her hands in his, staring at her with an intensity - she realized it now, he was memorizing her face so he wouldn’t forget it when he went off to die, or fell into another universe, or just plain ran. They all left - Snow, Emma, Regina, Robin, Charming, even Henry. Gone, without a note or a call or a due date back. Before he walked out the door he’d kissed her forehead, whispering that he’d be back as soon as possible and that he loved her more than she could understand, and she assumed he just needed to get something from the shop. She should’ve stopped him - he seemed feverish, she realized now, and when she went looking for him an hour later, there was no trace of him, or any of the other so-called leaders of Storybrooke. Their children were deposited with the fairies with no explanation, and dark thunderous clouds rolled into the sky.

            Crying herself to sleep was easier when the sky was crying, too.

            After a few weeks, Belle had stopped trying to guess where they’d gone, slammed enough books shut in frustration. After a month, she’d silently attended the mass funeral held for the “fallen heroes”, and then she looked herself in the mirror and put herself back together. Belle was the only one in control of her destiny - being mopey and isolated wouldn’t help that. She put the ‘open’ sign on the library window, started attending lunch club with the ladies of Storybrooke. The dwarves helped her board up the door and the windows at the shop - far too many people whispered about looting it, and she didn’t want that to happen when there was possibly dangerous magic in it’s cabinets. When she had a free moment, she stopped by the church’s newly-fashioned nursery, doting on sweet baby Neal and baby Hood - whom the fairies had taken to calling Esther -, and Roland.

            She originally assumed the unsettled feeling living in her was a mixture of grief and heartbreak, but after a couple months, she decided to stop at the pharmacy. While Sneezy searched the shelves for a flu remedy, she saw the aisle with pregnancy tests, and a slow realization dawned on her.

            “I’ll - just take one of these,” she said quietly, quickly grabbing the box and handing it to him.

            The dwarf’s eyes widened, looking around to see if anyone else was in the convenience store. They were alone, luckily. “Do you think you’re -”

            “It’s possible,” she replied, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

            It was possible, and she was. It seemed bittersweet, in a way. She always wanted children, felt like she might be good mother, and had the love to give - but her and Rumple were simply never on stable enough ground to talk about it. And now that he was gone, she would have his child. Fate was funny that way.

            Belle took a deep breath, stepping into the diner. She nearly stumbled backwards when she saw all the people seated at the booths or bar or standing up, all staring at her.

            “Why.. hello,” she said, waving to the crowd.

            “Belle!” Granny said, making her way through the people milling around the restaurant, “It’s a surprise baby shower!”

            “I’m certainly surprised,” Belle replied, Granny putting an arm around her shoulder as they made their way around the tables, filled with smiling faces. It seemed all the fairies, dwarves, and Belle’s friends were there - everyone from Happy to Nova to Doctor Whale. Her father was even awkwardly standing by the jukebox, probably unsure of where they stood. Maurice hadn’t been the happiest to find out his daughter was expecting.

            Everyone else seemed elated to see her, giving her hugs and friendly nods as Granny led her to a back table. The diner was decorated with baby blue and pink streamers, and ‘welcome baby’ balloons.

            “We’ve got your gifts there,” she said, pointing to an overflowing pile of pastel-colored wrapped boxes, “and a baby name game over there, and we wanted to get baby photos, but realized none of us have those because-”

            Belle cut her off, throwing her arms around her in a hug. It wasn’t the easiest thing with her fairly large bump, but she squeezed her as tight as she could. “Thank you,” she whispered into her ear. “For everything.”

            “You deserve it all, my dear,” Granny said warmly, squeezing Belle’s shoulder a final time before pointing to the bar. “Food’s over there, I want to see you fill your plate.”

            Belle nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked to the display of food. Grumpy and Blue were hovering by the counter, watching her, and Belle gave them a funny look. “Something wrong?” she asked as she grabbed a plate, picking up one of everything that looked good.

            “Told you she wouldn’t notice,” Grumpy whispered, stepping towards Belle. “Hey, sister, let me take that plate for you.”

            Belle handed him her heavy plate, and he set it down on a nearby table. Grumpy and Blue sat down at the other chairs, looking uncomfortable.

            “Want to explain what you were whispering about?” Belle asked, raising an eyebrow as she bit into what seemed to be a cucumber finger sandwich.

            Blue fidgeted. “The theme of the foods. We didn’t really coordinate - the dwarves wanted… outer space, but the fairies and I wanted to do a tea party.”

            “We don’t drink tea,” Grumpy interjected, “and Nova liked the outer space idea. Found that one on something called Pin-terest,” he said, pointing to the cupcake on Belle’s plate. The frosting could resemble a starry night, if she squinted.

            “ _Belle_ drinks tea,” Blue said, slightly arrogant, just as Ariel settled in the empty chair at their table.

            “Do you want tea, Belle? I’ll go grab you a glass - iced, with sugar and lemon?” Ariel said, looking at Belle intently.

            “Uhh,” Belle said, mouth full of outer space cupcake, “That actually sounds really good.”

            Grumpy and Ariel stood at the same time to get it, and Belle felt small under the attention they were all giving her. The dwarf beat Ariel to it, and within moments she had a perfect glass of iced tea.

            “The theme of the food doesn’t matter,” Belle said after taking a long sip. “It’s the thought that counts, really, that you all would do this for me-” she paused, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with gratitude.

            “That’s the lass’ crying face, what did ya say to her?” Merida’s loud voice boomed from across the room. When their memories had been restored, Merida had apologized to Belle profusely for kidnapping her and for her actions under Emma’s control again, and they’d become fast friends. Merida’s loud confidence matched the quiet turn in Belle’s nature since she’d found out she was pregnant. It had made her more introspective, slower to think about things, but Merida always spoke her mind.

            Wearing one of the new outfits Belle had purchased for her, Merida walked over in a floral cardigan with a cute pair of ripped skinny jeans. “Don’t cry, love,” she said, squeezing Belle’s shoulders. “This is all to make you happy.”

            Belle carefully stood up, one hand on her stomach. “Just thinking about how wonderful my friends are,” she informed her, going on her tiptoes to hug Merida.

            “Alright, everyone, time for the name game. If you’re participating, come over here,” Granny called, and the people at Belle’s tables and some others headed to the long table Granny was at.

            “Each person will pick two slips of paper. They’ll each have a letter, and you have to use them to start a first and middle name, first names that come to mind. Belle will pick the winner, and they’ll get a highly valued gift card to the diner,” Granny said, the crowd making a low “ooh”ing sound of fake awe. “Who’s up first?”

            Belle was sitting at the end of the table, and Nova reached into the basket eagerly. “Hmm - Tracy Zoo,” she said, nodding her head. “That way, if you ever want to take her to the zoo, she can just say her name and everyone will think she’s so smart.”

            Belle smiled, nodding along. “That’s a good plan, Nova.”

            Merida picked two slips next, making a happy gasping noise. “Oh, perfect!” she said, “Fergus Merida, after my father and me.”

            “Why would I name _my_ baby after _your_ father?” Belle asked, cracking up. However, internally, this game was beginning to make her panic. Her baby would be born within two months, and she hadn’t really thought about names. She had thumbed through some name books, but she kept expecting Rumple to point to the stranger ones, make a smart ass remark or two, laugh with her as they searched until the right name just _clicked_. In her mind, the baby was just ‘the baby’, and she suddenly felt like she was going to get a headache. Taking a deep breath, she refocused on the game at hand. Now was a time for fun, not worry.

            Happy went next, proclaiming his pick to be “Ebenezer Jebediah.” When Belle immediately shook her head no, he threw his hands up in protest. “It’s a good name! And it’s tricky to do this, because we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

            Belle shrugged. “The only one who knows is Dr. Whale, and I’ve never asked.”

            “Hey, Whale, d’you remember the gender for Belle’s baby?” Ashley called. The doctor wasn’t sitting far away, speaking intently to Kathryn Midas, née Nolan. He looked over, seeming annoyed.

            “French’s having a girl,” he called over, turning back to his conversation, and everyone cheered. Belle blanched, staring down at her bump. The baby - her daughter - had just decided to kick.

            “I can feel you,” she said quietly, using the sing-song voice she’d adopted whenever she addressed her daughter out loud. Belle ran her over her stomach, feeling the movement of the growing girl within her. “She’s, uh, happy I guess,” Belle said, smiling up at the group of people watching her.

            “Little girls are so fun,” Granny said, clapping her hands together. “And I think I knew, because I got you a pack of bows in your gift.”

            “You really didn’t have to get me anything. Planning all this for me was enough,” Belle insisted, shaking her head. The game had dissipated into smaller groups of people talking, but she didn’t mind. The mood of the room was still happy, and she liked being around all the good energy. It was comforting to know that all of these people cared about her, and she loved all of them individually. As much as she liked being alone, this was nice sometimes, too. She’d just need a big nap when she got home. Archie Hopper engaged Granny in conversation, and Belle wandered towards the table of gifts, her hand grazing over the multicolored boxes of all shapes and sizes.

            “I’ve got a gift for you, miss, but I could not wrap it,” a kind voice from behind her said.

            “Marco!” Belle said, giving the older man a careful hug, “I didn’t see you arrive!”

            Marco was a library regular, often playfully debating with Belle over whatever informative book he checked out. She enjoyed his company, didn’t find herself feeling overwhelmed when he left, unlike when small children liked to topple over her carefully sorted shelves.

            “I just came to give it to you,” he said, “I had to bring it in the back way,” he said, nodding at the back door.

            “Oh, okay,” Belle said, following him to the back. Just inside the door sat a beautifully carved crib. “Oh,” Belle gasped, crouching down to admire the ornate headboard and woodwork. “Did you do this all?”

            “I had an intention with all my questions to you about types of wood,” he said with a wry smile.

            “It’s more than I could’ve asked for, Marco, it’s perfect-”

            Belle was cut off by a distinct yell from Grumpy. “Look at the sky! Look at the sky!”

            She felt her stomach drop as walked towards the front of the diner where the other party-goers were gathering.

            “Sit,” Granny whispered urgently, gently pushing Belle towards a table. “If this place starts spinning, I’m not having you falling.”

            Everyone seemed to block Belle, so she couldn’t see what was happening outside, just hearing their reactions. They were just trying to protect her, but she was still craning her neck to see through them. The windows clouded over with a purple and green smoke, and Belle had to remind herself to breathe in, out, in, out…

            The cloud gradually lessened, and everyone was curiously looking out the windows. “So was that it?” Dr. Whale asked loudly. “Is some new witch or wizard here to make us live in fear?”

            “Who’s sister just landed?” one of the dwarves joked, and Blue hit him in the shoulder, glancing back at Belle. She mustered half a smile, keeping her hands protectively on top of her bump. Her mind was racing - if some villain really had just landed, she would need to undo the locks on the shop, get enough magic to protect herself and her daughter. She was disappointed, even, given that earlier Grumpy and Happy had agreed to paint the walls of the room she was intending to be the nursery a soft yellow color, but now, their lives were being turned upside down again-

            “Henry!” Granny yelled, “Snow!” the pair of them were walking towards the diner, slowly, clearly exhausted.

            They made it to the door, which was quickly opened for them, and Snow smiled as various people embraced her. “Hey grandma!” Henry called, and she waved.

“I said ‘Belle’ worked,” she reminded him. He smiled, turning to greet the party guests crowding around him.

            “What’s everyone doing here?” Snow asked, looking around at the decorations. “Who’s having a baby?”

            “That would be me,” Belle said, raising her voice to be heard over the erupting chatter as Robin, Regina, and Charming made their way into the diner.

            Snow’s eyes widened, asking the people closest to her how long she had been gone, and it looked like she was going to walk over to Belle. However, Snow was tackled by a hug from Ariel before she could get to Belle.

            “Where were you?” everyone seemed to be asking, “Were you alright?”

            Belle was still sitting. She didn’t feel like moving when a few people were still unaccounted for. She couldn’t hear the returned groups answers, gave Charming a fake smile when he stopped by and patted her shoulder.

            “How’ve you been, Belle?” he said jovially. Despite everything, he always seemed to have a sunny disposition.

            “Um,” Belle said, glancing away from the corner of the window and down at her stomach, “Okay?”

            “Is that a question?” he asked, smiling before Henry tapped his shoulder and asked a his maternal grandfather a question. The front doorbell jingled, and Belle redirected all her focus to the man standing at the door. She felt like her feet were nailed to the floor as Rumple stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning over the crowd. He was still wearing the suit he had been wearing the morning he left, albeit a bit dustier and more worn than it had been when he left.

            He was looking at a ‘welcome baby’ balloon with a perturbed expression, glancing at a few other women in the room. He stepped further in, and Belle felt like she was suddenly drowning - her lungs and her brain and her mouth had jointly decided to stop working, but she felt tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat. The crowd seemed to part, realizing his presence, and he looked at Belle for the first time, the look in his eyes changing as he slowly walked toward her. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion.

            What could she say to someone she thought was dead for seven months? What could she say to the man she’d spent countless nights crying over? What could she say to him, when he walked back into her life on the day of the baby shower for a baby he didn’t know existed?

            He was finally in front of her table, and she remembered how to work her limbs, standing up, her eyes dropping down to her swollen stomach. When she looked up, she offered him a sad, hope-filled smile. Before he could speak, she whispered, “You’re back.”


End file.
